Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) device is micro-sized device, normally in a range from less than 1 micron to several millimeters in size. The MEMS device includes mechanical elements (stationary element and/or movable element) to sense a physical condition such as force, acceleration, pressure, temperature or vibration, and electronic elements to process electrical signals. The MEMS devices are widely used in applications such as automotive system, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Moreover, MEMS applications are extended to optical applications, such as movable mirrors, and radio frequency (RF) applications, such as RF switches.